


Przerażone oczy

by Masti



Series: Pod powierzchnią [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masti/pseuds/Masti
Summary: Dream chciał zobaczyć, co było pod okularami George'a.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pod powierzchnią [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926109
Kudos: 4





	Przerażone oczy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrified Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373214) by [despairing_rage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage). 



Dream chciał zobaczyć, co było pod okularami George'a.

Nigdy nie widział, by drugi je zdejmował, mimo, że przyjaźnili się od lat. Sam Dream nawet już kiedyś zdjął dla niego swoją charakterystyczną maskę, mając nadzieję, że George zdejmie okulary.

Dobrze wiedział, że George prawdopodobnie czułby się nieswojo zdejmując je. Zdjęcie swojej własnej maski było dla niego przerażającym doświadczeniem. Była to jedna z tych decyzji, których się żałuje tak szybko, jak się ich podejmie. Dream nigdy nie był w stanie zapomnieć, jak George wpatrywał się w niego wtedy w całkowitym szoku. Uznał, że było to jednak nieco zrozumiało, biorąc pod uwagę, że ze wszystkich miejsc do zrobienia tego wybrał właśnie jaskinię- nie mając jakiegoś szczególnego powodu i robiąc to bez ostrzeżenia. Zrozumiał więc, dlaczego na twarzy George'a widać było jedynie niedowierzanie.

...

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że czuł się w porządku ze sposobem, w jaki George na niego patrzył.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że w oczach George'a widać było raczej zaskoczenie, niż zgrozę.

Dream westchnął, próbując otrząsnąć się z tego wspomnienia. Część niego chciała zapomnieć, że to się kiedykolwiek wydarzyło. Nie nazwałby tego jakoś szczególnie traumatyzującym, ani nic w tym stylu- wystarczyło to jednak, by już nigdy więcej nie zdejmował on swojej maski przy George'u.

Tak więc, ogólnie rzecz ujmując.. Dream zrozumiał dlaczego George nie chciał ściągać swoich okularów.

Mimo to, Dream umierał z ciekawości przed tym, co znajduje się za tymi soczewkami.

Na początku było to jedynie delikatne uczucie ciekawości. Krótkie chwile, kiedy zastanawiał się, dlaczego George nosił te okulary. Co za nimi skrywał.

Potem przekształciło się w to coś innego. Coś ciemnego i powykręcanego. Przypadkowe, krótkie myśli o okularach George'a zamieniły się w palące pragnienie zerwania ich tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co się za nimi ukrywa.

...

Czasami Dream bał się samego siebie.

Bał się osoby, która byłaby w stanie zdradzić zaufanie swojego najbliższego przyjaciela, odbierając mu jedyne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tylko po to, by zaspokoić własną ciekawość.

Przede wszystkim, jeśli George ośmieliłby się zdjąć maskę Dream'a, Dream byłby absolutnie wściekły. Nie mógłby zapewne przestać krzyczeć. Być może nawet mógłby stać się agresywny.

...

To był kolejny powód, przed którym Dream odczuwał strach.

Kiedy był przy zdrowych zmysłach, nigdy nie zdobyłby się na skrzywdzenie kogoś, na kim mu zależało. ~~Szczególnie George'a.~~

...

Nie zawsze jednak był przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Czasami się złościł. Bardzo, bardzo złościł. Był zły do tego stopnia, kiedy widział świat w czerwieni, a jego pamięć przestawała działać- do tego stopnia, kiedy nagle zdawał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny posunął się za daleko.

...

Wiedział, że czasami Geroge też się go bał.

Zbyt wiele razy, gdy cały gniew z niego wyparowywał, jedyne, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, były swoje splamione krwią ręce i wpatrzone w niego przerażone oczy George'a. Przez jakiś czas potem wyczuwał ~~strach~~ zawahanie, ukryte w każdym ruchu George'a.

Były to chwile zawahania, które trwały dniami, tylko po to, by zostać zapomniane i przemilczane.

...

Kolejna rzecz, która przypominała mu, że George był zdecydowanie za bardzo wybaczającą osobą. Kto przecież byłby w stanie wybaczyć potworowi, który tak często i bezmyślnie krzywdził innych? Na pewno nie byłaby to rozsądna osoba.

Na pewno nie ktoś tak dobry i wspaniały jak George.

Mimo to... George zawsze mu wybaczał. Nawet, jeśli Dream wiedział, że nie powinien.

~~Zastanawiał się, czy George zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Dream po prostu nie zasługiwał na przebaczenie.~~

Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o zerwaniu okularów z twarzy George'a, Dream przypominał sobie, jakim był potworem.

Potworem, który skrzywdziłby najbliższą mu osobę.

Potworem, który skorzystałby z zaufania i zdolności wybaczania tak bardzo niewinnej osoby, a następnie użyłby tego przeciwko niej.

...

Potworem, który właśnie zniszczył okulary jedynej osoby, która pozostała w jego życiu, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć przerażone, pełne łez heterochromatyczne oczy.

Potworem, który w końcu dowiedział się, że nawet i przebaczanie George'a ma swój limit.


End file.
